The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly to a seal for a computer housing.
Portable computers are becoming increasingly popular. A portable computer is typically transported from a storage site to a remote operating site and then back to the storage site. As a result, the portable computer is exposed many environmental contaminants such as water, dust and dirt. Operation of the portable computer may be negatively affected if these contaminants enter the interior of the computer housing. One location where these contaminants may enter the interior of the computer housing is the location where the display device of the computer contacts the portion of the computer housing which surrounds a display aperture defined in the computer housing through which the display device may be viewed by a user.
It would be desirable to provide a portable computer that effectively locks out environmental contaminants such as water, dust and dirt from the interior of its housing. It would also be desirable if such portable computer was rugged. It would further be desirable if such portable computer was easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.